Conventionally, a piezoelectric/electrostrictive element that includes an inorganic substrate that is composed of a ceramic material and a metallic electrode that is disposed on the inorganic substrate is widely used (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-103301).
Conventionally, the adhesion of an inorganic substrate and a metallic electrode is enhanced by use of a method configured to form unevenness on a surface of an inorganic substrate by use of a sandblasting method or chemical etching method.